Sovngard
Sovngard – zaświaty, miejsce życia wiecznego odważnych norskich i atmorańskich wojownikówSovngard: Rewizja nadzwyczajna. Sovngard został stworzony przez Shora . Jest zlokalizowany w Aetheriusie. Na jego końcu znajduje się Komnata Męstwa strzeżona przez Tsuna, gdzie duchy zmarłych bawią się i piją przez całe swoje wieczne życie. Jest to miejsce także dla przedstawicieli innych ras, którzy udowodnili, że są tego godni. Kiedy Nord zarażony likantropią umrze, Hircyn zabiera jego duszę na Wielkie Polowanie przez co uniemożliwia Wilkołakom pobyt w SovngardzieDialog z Kodlakiem Białowłosym. Historia Historie o Sovngardzie opowiadano od wczesnej Ery Meretycznej. Od tego czasu uczeni szukali namacalnych dowodów na jego istnienie. Wielu poszukiwaczy rajów szukało wejścia do Sovngardu poza śmiercią. Jeden z takich odkrywców – Rolf Wielki, nie odkrył Sovngardu po całym okresie poszukiwań. Pokonany, wrócił do Skyrim, gdzie został zabity przez gigantów. Po wkroczeniu do Sovngardu napisał listy do medium Felgi Cztery-Palce, opisujące istnienie tego raju picia i zabawy. Listy zostały odkryte w jej rezydencji w CyrodiilSovngard: Rewizja nadzwyczajna. thumb|right|[[Odahviing (Skyrim)|Odahviing]] Smocze Dziecię i Odahviing Smocze Dziecię przybyło do Sovngardu w Czwartej Erze. Dovahkiin schwytał Odahviinga w Smoczej Przystani, a ten w zamian za uwolnienie zabrał go do Skuldafn – pradawnej norskiej świątyni, do której tylko smoki mogły się dostaćWydarzenia zadania Upadły. Gdy Smocze Dziecię dotarło na szczyt świątyni, portal był pilnowany przez Smoczego Kapłana NahkriinaWydarzenia zadania Gniazdo Pożeracza Światów. Wejście do Sovngardu W Sovngardzie Dovahkiin odkrył, że Alduin stworzył mgłę, w której się ukrywał i zdobywał siłę. Mgła ta nosi nazwę „sidła dusz”. Chcąc wejść do Komnaty Męstwa, Dovahkiin musiał pokonać Tsuna, norskiego boga prób, który sprawdzał siłę tych, którzy chcieli wejść do saliWydarzenia zadania Zabójca smoków. Kiedy Smocze Dziecię wkroczyło do Komnaty Męstwa, ujrzało trójkę norskich bohaterów, którzy niegdyś doprowadzili do klęski Pożeracza Światów podczas Smoczej Wojny. Byli to: Gormlaith, Hakon i Felldir. Pomogli oni Smoczemu Dziecięciu w walce z AlduinemWydarzenia zadania Zabójca smoków. thumb|right|Śmierć [[Alduin (Skyrim)|Alduina]] Los Alduina Ostatecznie Alduin został pokonany, lecz Dovahkiin nie wchłonął jego duszy. Arngeir i Paarthurnax twierdzą, że może on powrócić w przyszłości, by spełnić swoje przeznaczenieWydarzenia zadania Zabójca smoków. Powiązane zadania *Zabójca smoków Mieszkańcy thumb|right|[[Jurgen Wiatrowładny w Komnacie Męstwa]] Zawsze spotykani * Jurgen Wiatrowładny – założyciel Siwobrodych, * Felldir Stary – starożytny, norski bohater, * Gormlaith Złoty-Jelec – starożytny, norski bohater, * Hakon Jedno-Oki – starożytny, norski bohater, * Olaf Jedno-Oki – budowniczy Smoczej Przystani, były Najwyższy Król Skyrim, * Torygg – były Najwyższy Król Skyrim, * Tsun – norski bóg prób, * Ysgramor – Atmoran, Herold Pięćsetki, * Erlendr, Nikulas i Hunroor – niegdyś zamienieni w kamień przez czarodzieja Grimkella, * Ulfgar Wytrwały – zabójca Grimkella, * Bezimienni bohaterowie Sovngardu w losowych zbrojach, bądź ubiorach. thumb|right|Sztandar Sovngardu Opcjonalnie spotykani * Ulfrik Gromowładny – dowódca Gromowładnych (pojawia się tylko kiedy Cesarscy wygrają wojnę), * Galmar Kamienna-Pięść – prawa ręka Ulfrika (pojawia się tylko kiedy Cesarscy wygrają wojnę), * Legat Rikke – Nordka, prawa ręka Generała Tulliusa (pojawia się tylko kiedy Gromowładni wygrają wojnę), * Froki Ostra-Klinga – staruszek (jeżeli został zabity w swoim domu), * Svaknir – starożytny Nord, bard (jeżeli została ukończona misja „Podsycanie Płomieni”), * Kodlak Białowłosy – były Herold Towarzyszy (jeżeli została ukończona seria zadań dla Towarzyszy), * Gromowładny Żołnierz, * Cesarski Żołnierz. Przebywający chwilowo * Alduin – norski bóg zniszczenia, * Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię – główny bohater. Ciekawostki * W The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Sovngard nie został przetłumaczony przez tłumaczy, jego nazwa brzmiała Sovngarde, jak w oryginale. * Na niebie w Sovngardzie pojawiają się trzy konstelacje gwiazd: Złodziej, Mag i Wojownik. Wyglądają tak jak na Kamieniach Przeznaczenia znajdujących się niedaleko od Helgen. * Szybka podróż do innego miejsca z Sovngardu nie jest możliwa. Wejście i wyjście są w całości skryptowane i nie można ich wykonać więcej niż jeden raz. * Korzystanie z mapy w Sovngardzie zaznacza lokalizację Smoczego Dziecięcia w Rzecznej Puszczy. Może to być spowodowane tym, że znajduje się ona w centrum mapy. Alternatywnie, jest to również pierwsze miejsce, do którego Dovahkiin powinien udać się po ucieczce z Helgen. * Sovngard jest odpowiednikiem Asgardu, domu bogów w mitologii nordyckiej. Jednak jego aspekty sugerują podobieństwo do Valhalli. * „Søvn” lub „sov” w kilku językach skandynawskich oznacza „spanie”, a „Gard” oznacza zamkniętą przestrzeń. „Sovngard” prawdopodobnie oznacza „miejsce do spania” lub „miejsce spoczynku”. * Podobnie jak wilkołaki, członkowie Słowików nie mogą dostać się do Sovngardu, ponieważ są zaprzysiężeni, aby służyć Nocnicy i strzec Grobowca Zmierzchu nawet po śmierci. Gdy zapytamy Tsuna o dostęp do Komnaty Męstwa i powiemy mu o naszej przynależności do Słowików, Tsun wyrazi swoją pogardę wobec nich, ponieważ złodziejstwo nie jest honorowym prawem wejścia do Sovngardu. * Nigdy nie spotkamy Ebonowego wojownika w Sovngardzie. * Zwrot „Zwycięstwo albo Sovngard!” (tłum. nieoficjalne) jest używany tylko przez Nordów dubbingowanych w wersji angielskiej przez Michaela Gougha. * Tylko w Sovngardzie można usłyszeć soundtrack Jeremy'ego Soule'a o tytule „Lost in Sovngarde”. Galeria Komnata Męstwa (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Nordowie – dumni i szczęśliwi Sovngard (Skyrim).png|Sovngard Niebiosa Sovngardu (Skyrim).jpg|Niebiosa Przypisy ru:Совнгард es:Sovngarde nl:Sovngarde de:Sovngarde (Ort) it:Sovngarde fr:Sovngarde en:Sovngarde (Location) Kategoria:Skyrim: Miejsca